The present invention relates to a motor and a method for manufacturing a stator core and a rotor core of a motor.
The so-called Lundell structure permanent magnetic field rotor that includes two rotor cores and a field magnet is one example of a rotor for a motor (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-43749). Each of the two rotor cores includes a plurality of claw magnetic poles arranged along a circumferential direction. The two rotor cores are coupled to each other. A field magnet is arranged between the two rotor cores so that the claw magnetic poles of the two rotor cores alternately function as different magnetic poles. In such a Lundell structure rotor, when changing the number of poles, the number of poles is changed without changing the structure of the field magnet. This allows for easy adaptation to changes in the number of the claw magnetic poles.
However, in a motor that employs the above rotor, to change the number of poles (number of slots) of a stator when the number of poles are changed in the rotor, for example, the shape of a stator core (number of teeth and the like) needs to be changed. In addition, the winding and the like of coils need to be changed. Accordingly, in a motor that employs the Lundell structure rotor, in addition to the rotor, it is desirable that the stator have a structure allowing for the number of poles to be easily changed and that the motor realizes a high output.